nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Grusky
Brusky was Cypher Raige's second assistant and also a second greatest friend, who joined when Cypher Raige was doing his fitness in the Jym. Grusky kind of regretted joining the job with Cypher Raige when Cypher was showing his arrogance. Grusky was somewhat a rookie that does not know anything about the criminal that Cypher Raige was chasing after, Barry B Benson. He attempted to chase down Barry but was knocked down easy. He then knows his combats after Cypher Raige and Grusky cornered him outside. Grusky did a Spin Jitsu and Cypher Raige joined in and made Barry B Benson ran away as fast as he can. After Barry B Benson successfully escapes from Cypher Raige, Cypher thought inside the green curtain was Barry B Benson and accidentally killed Grusky. He then needed to move on and walked away from the corpse of Grusky. Barry B Benson came in and revived Grusky and made him the Summer Soldier. Following Cypher Raige's revenge on Barry B Benson, after Barry murdered his sensei, the Summer Soldier pulled Cypher Raige out from abusing Barry B Benson. When Cypher Raige brutally attacked the Summer Soldier, Grusky came back from the Summer Soldier and then the two detectives were under attacked by Barry B Benson's giant weapon. During the battle, when Cypher Raige holds the giant weapon, he was about to stab Barry B Benson but missed and stabbed Grusky. Cypher Raige moaned and swore to take revenge on Barry B Benson. Biography Joining as Cypher Raige's assistant Grusky was seen after Cypher Raige disabled the bomb and was exercising his dumbbells in his private room. Grusky then came to his room with two dumbbells and introduced himself and told him that he is going to be Cypher Raige's assistant. Cypher Raige then got up and told Grusky about his previous assistant, Brusky and his first mission to investigate the murderer, Barry B Benson and put him in the wooden cart. Hunting down Barry B Benson/The hooded man When they both got out of the Jym, Cypher Raige was telling off his arrogance while Grusky was too annoyed and told him to shut up. When Cypher Raige heard a noise coming from the bathroom, Grusky was being mindless on what's going on. Cypher Raige then told Grusky that he's going to check out what's going on in the bathroom. When they both entered the bathroom, they were under attack by the hooded man and the hooded man escaped from the bathroom with Cypher Raige chasing after him, leaving the fallen Grusky behind. When Cypher Raige was getting beaten up by the hooded man, Grusky came to barge in and knocked the hooded man out and revealed the hooded man as Barry B Benson. The two people including himself were on the montage getting excited to catch Barry B Benson and did a Spin-Jitsu. When Grusky and Cypher Raige saw Barry B Benson running away, they both chased after him and Cypher Raige left Grusky behind while he ran faster and chased Barry B Benson. The Rise of the Summer Soldier When Cypher Raige was kicking, punching and hitting the green curtain using a metal trash can, he uncovers the green curtain and saw the corpse of Grusky. Cypher Raige moans and was determined to get his revenge on Barry B Benson by going to the Jym and do some training. When Cypher Raige left, Barry B Benson came out and resurrect Grusky to become his subordinate and named him the Summer Soldier. Grusky then follows Barry B Benson and calls him captain. Attacking Cypher Raige As the Summer Soldier, when Cypher Raige punches Barry B Benson simultaneously in the gym with chairs surrounding it, the Summer Soldier then stops Cypher Raige from abusing Barry B Benson. Cypher Raige was shocked and notices that he was alive. He was also shocked in terror of when Grusky was attacking him instead of Barry B Benson. Cypher Raige was almost heartbroken and thought Grusky was his second greatest friend. Grusky then called himself as the Summer Soldier to Cypher Raige and Cypher Raige was surprised that Grusky has a new name, Cypher Raige was going to regret a bit, he has to fight the Summer Soldier. The Summer Soldier then punches him to the chair and Cypher Raige swing his feet at Grusky's legs and fell. Cypher Raige then punches him simultaneously and shouted to him that he's not the Summer Soldier nor he works for Barry B Benson and he is Cypher Raige's partner, the Summer Soldier then became Grusky and no longer become evil. Death of Grusky Cypher Raige was happy and knew that Grusky is on his side. Cypher Raige helped him get up and soon Barry B Benson ran over to the two detectives with a giant weapon. Grusky and Cypher Raige are ready to attack. Barry B Benson starts off hitting Cypher Raige by stunning him. He then goes to Grusky, drops his giant weapon and wrestles him. Cypher Raige then quickly get the giant weapon and tried to stab Barry B Benson, but Barry B Benson made him stab Grusky and ended his life. Cypher Raige moans sympathetically, so does Grusky, moaning to death. He swore that he's going to defeat Barry B Benson for his revenge. Personality Grusky was an enthusiastic person that was willing to help Cypher Raige for his investigation. Before he knows the criminal, Barry B Benson, he was really mindless and never knew about the crime. He also really hates Cypher Raige's arrogance, which annoys him. As the Summer Soldier, he was polite and respectful to Barry B Benson and served seriously to him. He was also mindless of thinking Cypher Raige was evil. He also has excellent strength on pulling Cypher Raige out. Relationships Friends *Cypher Raige -Former enemy/As the Summer Soldier and Investigative Partner *Vegeta Enemy *Barry B Benson -Former master and Killer Category:Characters Category:Bad Cops 2 Category:Bad Cops 3 Category:Bad Cops series characters